


Attacked

by arabellagaleotti



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor and Crack, Humour, Iron Dad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter and Tony - Freeform, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Powerful Peter, Powerful Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, School Shootings, Spiderson and Irondad, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Peter banter, mj and peter - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabellagaleotti/pseuds/arabellagaleotti
Summary: In that moment SWAT bursts into the room, guns at the ready. Instead they are met with a bunch of scared to death school children, three knocked out gunmen and Tony Stark singing Katy Perry with a high-schooler.Peter is attacked while at school, Mr. Stark comes to the rescue, witty banter and explanation follows. Fluffy Iron-dad and Spider-son.





	Attacked

“The atoms……”

Mrs. Sullivan's voice blurs out as his spidey-senses stand to attention. Something’s wrong. Peter surveys the science lab. Everything seems fine, Flash, dicking off on his phone, as per usual. Ned, dutifully copying something down in his notes. MJ, staring at the board vacancy.

Where is it? What is it? His spidey-senses don’t go off for no reason.

The classroom door bursts open with a bang, colliding with the wall. Three commandos file inside with shouts to keep quiet.  _ Ah, there.  _ He thinks dryly. The soldiers look around the room, the assault rifles they're carrying  pointing ominously at whoever dares to make a noise or try to escape.

He shares a glance at Ned, who has raised his trembling hands above his head in a classical 'don't shoot me' pose.

“Phones on the floor! On the floor! Now!” One of them shouts, waving his gun around. Students hurriedly comply. Peter is frozen, unknowing what to do. He's a hero, he tells himself,  _ do something!  _

 

It's not like he can really fight back, this is Peter Parker's life, not Spider-Man's. 

 

Who knows if they're even here for him?  _ Because there are other reasons three heavily armed men invade ordinary classrooms. _ A voice that sounds eerily like MJ is saying,  _ sure, Peter.  _

If he tries to do anything it’ll put his classmates in more danger, if they start shooting, everyone is dead, superpowers or not.

“Peter! Peter!” Ned whispers urgently, “are they here for you?!”

“I don’t know man, I don’t know,” he whispers back, casting worried glances around the room. Attracted by the whispering, one of the guerrillas, dressed in black, sees him.

“Here he is!” he shouts, coming towards Peter, deadly intent on his face.  _ Apparently they  _ **_are_ ** _ here for you, wouldn't of guessed,  _ MJ says again. 

“What-” he manages to get out, then a shiny black gun is pointed at his face along with a ruff order to shut up.

Sure, he's had guns in his face before, but that was as Spider-Man, not Peter Parker. He freezes, copying Ned’s stance, hands above his head.

“What do you want with Penis Parker?” Flash’s voice cuts in, sneering. Because, yeah, this is the best time to worry about your popularity, Flash.

One of the gunmen turns, weapon aimed at Flash’s now regretful face. “Shut up, kid. Keep quiet and this might not get messy,” he warns. Flash stays silent, face burning.

The commando next to him calls for handcuffs, the third guerrilla, silent up until this point, passes them along. “Careful, he’s enhanced.”

“What do you mean he’s enhanced?!”  _ Shit.  _ Michelle’s incredulous voice cuts him suspiciously.

He winces, this is really not the time, “MJ, later-”

“No, no!” she holds up a hand to stop him, getting off her seat. _ This is it, MJ's gonna die because she couldn't believe that a so-called 'wimp' like me has powers. Great. _

“You’re telling me that  _ Peter Parker  _ here is enhanced, what like Captain America or some shit?!” She shoulders up to the broad-shouldered, gun toting mercenary nearest her.  _ Yeah, great choice.  _ “No way,” she snorts. Peter's half-offended by her reluctance to believe, half proud of himself. "Yeah, I know he does a whole lotta weird shit, and really, it does add up, but  _ no way,"  _ MJ continues, and he's less proud of himself now. 

The commando growls, “sit down, girl.” Peter laughs internally,  _ you’ve never dealt with Michelle Jones before, have you?  _ MJ practically snarls but the assault weapon shoved in her direct and cocked threateningly shuts her up.  _ Fair enough, I wouldn’t keep going either.  _ The trooper closest to him swings the rifle over his shoulder by the strap, stepping closer.

“Don’t put up a fight, mutant, or I’ll make sure your little friends pay for it.” he nods at Ned and MJ and Peter fights back a gag. He can't let them get hurt. 

He grabs Peter's arm in strong embrace, twisting his wrists together to snap the handcuffs around them. He doesn't resist, just lets the handcuffs close around his hands with only a glare.  _ I can't let anything happen to them. I can't.  _ The masked man tugs him off the bar-stool, dragging him down the middle aisle and towards the door.

The world slows down and his eyes wander around the class, he turns as much as he can and casts a glance back at Ned, looking shaken and terrified. _ ‘You know what to do,’ _ he mouth back at him, hoping he understands the message.

 

MJ is next, wild explosion of hair covering half her face. She meets his eyes determinedly, asking - no, demanding answers, and Peter doesn't know what to do but give a shaky little nod back.

Flash, actually looking scared for once, eyes wide at me. He stares back unemotionally, picturing every time he’s bullied him since he got my powers and how many times he could've stopped it.

He didn't stop it then.

He can stop this.

Peter cuts the legs out from my captor. He falls to the floor with a shout, alerting his teammates. Peter can hear his leg snap as he falls clear as day. The other mercenaries turn and everything slows down in battle. He rips his hands apart with all his strength, the chain between the cuffs snap, and now he's left with two shiny bracelets.

"Get down! get down!" Peter yells. He sees the individual faces of his classmates, shock, horror and sheer terror as they duck under tables. The commando who threatened MJ fires, a whip-crack hail of bullets buzzing through the air towards him.

He leaps up unto the nearest table, sending a beaker shattering to the floor. It’s lucky he's so quick, otherwise he'd surely be shot. From the table he backflips onto the ceiling, his feet doing their job and sticking to the plaster. He runs across the ceiling. That surprises the gunmen, to say the least. He jumps down from the classroom ceiling, tackling one of the men in a bone-crunching, flying hold. They both skid across the floor, landing between the rows with students on either side. The remaining shooter rushes forwards, unable to fire at Peter since he's entangled with his partner.

The one he’s struggling on the floor with lands a punch squarely on his jaw, snapping back his head. Blood drools from the corner of his mouth.

Peter growls, jumping back in the fight with vengeance. He pushes the gunman down, straddling his torso and landing blow after blow onto his face. His nose snaps, and Peter knows it. His knuckles are emblazoned and dripping with red. He is distantly aware that there’s screaming in the background and then the crack of a gunshot, but Peter don’t feel anything, just his face under my fists.

The other gunman rushes forwards, shoving a burning taser into Peter’s side. The electricity jolts through his body, he gasps, every muscle tensing up. It feels like he’s getting struck by lightning. His mind screams out again and again in pain. He’s on the floor, twitching, the aftershocks racking his body.  _ This is not good, this is not good. Oh no. Not good. _

Peter’s been tasered once or twice, but that was though the suit and it absorbed most of it. This was straight shot.  _ I'd rate about a -42/10. Not fun. Would not do again. Need to rate this on TripAdvisor later, hint, it’s not gonna do well. _

He hears the door blast off it's hinges and the whine of a repulsor charging up. Scattered gunfire bounces through the room. There's a muffled grunt and the repulsor firing.

As the taser charge wears off, Peter sits up, the edges of his vision blurring. He shakes his head, and everything looks normal again. Mister Stark is here, standing by the immobile body of one of the gunmen, impressive in his Iron-Man suit.

His mask flips up, revealing his well-trimmed goatee and dark eyes.

"You okay, kid?" he asks off-handedly, casually.

"Yeah, just fine, Mr. Stark. Only tasered with 50,000 volts. I'll walk it off.” Peter quips sarcastically, wincing. It feels like he’s been up all night patrolling and then decided to do a full-body workout with Captain America.

"Don't get smart with me, Underoos."

Peter groans, "will you stop calling me that?" he asks, practically reherotically.

"Underoos? Never."

“Hey-!” he starts, then he’s interrupted by MJ.

“Peter, tell me why you’re chatting with Tony Stark, or I will jump to some very wild conclusions.” she says in a constrained voice.

“Er, the internship?”

“No one's gonna believe that.” she says

“Why not?”

“Because you just ran across the ceiling.” she deadpanned. Continuing, “and then took out two heavily-armed commandos, with Tony FREAKING Stark coming in to help. So yeah, no-one's gonna believe that.”

He struggles to his feet. "I gotta deal with this sh--stuff now," he says, gesturing at his open-mouthed classmates.

"Language!" he scolds, even though he didn't even swear, "and not that big of a deal. You know how many meta-humans are around nowadays?"

"Easy for you to say, Mr. 'I am Iron-Man,'" Peter shoots back.

"To be fair, I was given a cover story, and decided not to use it. You know, in lieu of giving the truth to the great American public. Some would call that heroic, Mr. Parker."

“Some,” he highlights.

“Yeah well, tell me how heroic you are when you rescue a stray puppy.”

“Well-” he’s about to  fire back, interrupted by MJ again.

“PETER!” he snaps to attention. She’s obviously asked before, but caught up in the argument with Mr. Stark, he didn’t hear.  

“Sorry,” Peter mumbles.

“Tell me the truth.” She insists. He can hear sirens in the background, they’re far away now, but soon, everyone will be able to hear them. 

Peter looks at Tony, who gives him a stare right back, communicating a  _ ‘you know what to do, kid’  _ with only a blink of his brown eyes. “I told everyone, I’m interning at Stark Industries. Some might try to take advantage of that,” Peter nods at the sprawled out bodies on the floor, “so in the case of one of these situations, I have a panic button of sorts, which Ned pressed.”

“Okay,” Michelle nods, accepting it. “Explain the fighting and running across the ceiling, then.”

Peter has a pre-prepared answer for this too. “I’m enhanced, an, uh, experiment gone wrong;"  _ I mean, you're not wrong? _ "Just super-strength and some...gravity stuff. I started training to help control it.”

Michelle picks though my words, not looking convinced, but not able to debunk my claims either, at least not now. The sirens in the background come closer. “Why would they care about an intern like you...no offence.”

“None taken. And I dunno, I work directly under Mr. Stark. Special projects and all that. There’s not that many interns in the entire company, maybe they thought they could ransom me.”

Thankfully Ned interrupts him from having to keep talking, “Dude, you’re bleeding,” he taps Peter on the shoulder, pointing at his leg. A dark splash of blood stains the blue denim. A bullet must have hit him, luckily it’s only traced across the fleshy part of my thigh.

“I’m calling Helen Cho, so tell your aunt to meet you at the hospital," Tony says, flicking his phone out of his suit jacket under the suit. 

“No!” he protests, “Mr. Stark! It’s barely a graze!”

“Not helping your case, kid.”

Peter groans, “but-”

“Look, Cap probably knows more about injuries than you, and he went to Brooklyn public school in the forties. We’re going to the hospital. Period.”

“I doubt he does,” he counters, making do with plastering a bandage over the still-bleeding wound.

Mr. Stark starts, “How so?”

“I had a doctor phase.”

“A doctor phase? Like ER, operating room, nurse, hospital doctor?” Tony Stark repeats.

“Yeah. I was 12, and I wanted to be a doctor, okay?”

“I thought when you were 12 you were into Katy Perry?”

“Mrr Starrk!” he whines, blushing and looking around the room to see if anyone heard. Everyone heard. Half the class is in shock and the other half is listening. Intently, he might add. MJ sniggers, melting into cackles when Peter glares at her.

“Shut up,” he mutters, twisting the now-redundant handcuffs around each wrist.

“Don’t worry, Underoos, we’ve all had geeky obsessions.”

“It wasn’t an obsession, I just like  _ ‘Firework’  _ okay? Not that big of a deal.”

_ “Do you ever feel like a plastic bag-”  _ Tony Stark begins to sing.

_ Tony Stark, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, Iron-Man, my literal idol is singing ‘Firework’ by Katy Perry. To slam me. Great. Just fantastic. Loving my life. _

“No! No! Stop! I’m begging you!”

_ “-drifting through the wind, wanting to start again,  _ ” MJ picks up, ignoring my pleas.

“I hate you all,” I say sincerely.

_ “Do you ever feel, so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in,”  _ MJ and Mr. Stark join up, harmonising perfectly. There’s no time to ask how they both know the words off by heart. 

 

In that moment SWAT bursts into the room, guns at the ready. Instead they are met with a bunch of scared to death school-children, three knocked out gunmen and Tony Stark singing Katy Perry with a high-schooler. Yeah, pretty weird.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked that! I'm unsure on where to take this, I can also do another chapter, have a bit of a follow-up but I'm not sure. Please tell me what you think/If I should do another!
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life!
> 
> -ArabellaGaleotti


End file.
